Forgiving Parkinson
by Heiwajima Hana
Summary: Jadi... Draco Malfoy itu memang tidak sejahat yang dipikirkan Ginny Weasley. Barter-fic with aniranzracz. First attempt at DMGW. RnR, puhlease? :9


**Title****: **Forgiving Parkinson  
**Rate:** T for mild-language  
**Genre: **Light Romance  
**Word****c****ount: **1,069  
**Pairing: **Slightly Drinny/DMGW. Hinted Harmony, Ronder  
**Warning****s****:** AR, OOC-ness, EWE?  
**Setting:** Light AU—6th Year in Ginny's time  
**Hana's ****Headn****otes::** Guten Tag! Hana disini. Makasih yang mau kesini~ iya, beneran ini HanariaBlack, lagi barter-fic ma aniranzracz **:D** Drinny pertama Hana ini, mohon dimaafkan yaah kalo bakal banyak kesalahan... #elapingus btw, **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**Summary::** Jadi... Draco Malfoy itu memang tidak sejahat yang dipikirkan Ginny Weasley. Barter-fic with aniranzracz. First attempt at DMGW. RnR, puhlease? :9

**.**

**-o-**

**o_oOo_o**

**Harry Potter** _by_ J.K. Rowling

**Forgiving Pansy** _by_ HanariaBlack/HanaviaRiddle

**o_oOo_o**

**-o-**

**.**

"_If you judge people, you have no time to love them."  
_—**Mother Teresa**

Hari itu adalah pesta perpisahan untuk murid-murid tahun ketujuh, dan Ginny Weasley diajak pergi oleh Neville Longbottom saat itu. Musik mengalun dan mereka berdansa, sampai Neville harus pamit karena katanya memiliki urusan penting.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang, Gin, maaf," kata Neville, lalu menatap mata cokelat Ginny dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Boleh aku pergi sebentar?"

Ginny mengangguk, dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa pergi, Nev, kau tahu aku."

Neville menatap Ginny sekali lagi, dan senyuman itu melebar. "_Thanks_, Gin," kata Neville. "Aku berhutang padamu."

Setelahnya, Neville pergi meninggalkan Ginny sendirian dengan segelas butterbeer di dekat tiang yang agak sepi dan kurang terlihat dari mana-mana. Ia berdiri disana, cukup lama, sambil memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang ada di lantai dansa. Ada Ron dan Lavender, Harry dan Hermione, Dean dan Seamus yang menari-nari aneh dengan wajah memerah—mabuk, dan ia terus memperhatikan sekeliling sampai matanya jatuh pada sosok serba hitam dengan rambut platina yang jelas dikenalinya sebagai Draco Malfoy.

Alis merahnya terangkat sebelah. Malfoy sendirian? Tidak memiliki pasangan? Tumben sekali, pikirnya, dan sedikit bingung memilih agar tertawa atau mengasihani Malfoy yang tidak laku sama sekali.

Ginny terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak menyadari ada segerombolan gadis yang menyeringai licik, dan dengan sengaja, menuangkan isi gelas mereka dari atas kepala Ginny sampai ujung gaunnya. Weasley bungsu itu setengah memekik karena terkejut, lalu wajah kejam Pansy Parkinson muncul tepat di hadapannya—mata birunya yang kecil menyipit dan terlihat semakin jelek.

"Makan _itu_, Weaslette," bisik Parkinson keji, "Aku berharap dengan ini, kau bisa _menjauh_ dari Blaise dan _**berhenti**_ mengganggu kehidupan cintaku."

Ginny tidak membalasnya, ia hanya diam, memandang Parkinson datar dan dingin, dan menahan keinginannya untuk menjambak rambut panjang Parkinson, karena Ginny berada di tempat publik. Biarpun ia tahu tak seorangpun mengetahui perbuatan Parkinson terhadapnya, Ginny akan menunjukkan bahwa yang lebih kalem itu yang lebih waras.

"_Well_?" kata Parkinson, memonyongkan bibirnya, dan menatap Ginny penuh kecurigaan. Teman-temannya yang segerombolan itu ikut menatap Ginny dengan sebal—membuat Ginny heran karena ia bahkan tak pernah mengenal mereka. "Kau tidak bisa membalas karena terlalu malu? Atau kau memang ingin bersaing untuk mendapatkan Blaise—?"

"Aku _tidak_ memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Zabini, Parkinson, dan aku _tidak_ peduli," potong Ginny, masih tetap dingin dengan suara terkontrol. Ia memutar matanya, "Dasar pesek."

Mulut dan mata Parkinson membuka dengan lebar, tapi Ginny tidak peduli. Ia berjalan menjauhi gerombolan pembawa sial itu—karena sekarang rambutnya basah dan Ginny tak pernah menyukai mengenakan gaun yang terasa lengket dan menempel di kulitnya—sampai ia tiba di luar Aula, dimana tidak ada siapapun yang berdiri di luar sana, lalu mulai memeras rambut merahnya.

"Sial," rutuk Ginny, menggeram. "Parkinson dan gerombolannya itu sangat sial."

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari tersialnya karena Ginny juga lupa membawa tongkatnya. Oh, Merlin dan Morgana... Ginny memeras rambutnya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat, karena—

"Sibuk sekali disana, Weasley?"

Ginny menoleh dan tepat sekali dugaannya—ada Draco Malfoy berdiri agak jauh di depannya, dengan wajah yang terlihat terhibur.

Hari ini memang hari sialnya.

Ginny berdecak, "Apa maumu, Malfoy?" kata Ginny, setengah melotot. "Mau ikut menuang minuman dari atas kepalaku?"

Alis pucat Malfoy terangkat satu, dan pemuda pirang itu mendekat sedikit, membuat Ginny bisa melihat mata kelabunya yang menjadi oranye ditimpa cahaya obor di samping dinding Malfoy.

"Sebenarnya, Weasley," kata Malfoy. "Aku kemari untuk membantumu."

"Membantu apa?" tanya Ginny pedas, "Membantu menambah penderitaanku?"

Malfoy mendengus, "Tentu tidak," kata Malfoy, dan Ginny merasa aneh sendiri karena Malfoy belum mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun yang berisi hinaan terhadapnya. "Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu."

Mata Ginny membelalak, tapi ia buru-buru berkedip agar tidak terlihat tolol. Ia tidak percaya. "Kau bohong," tuduh Ginny.

Malfoy tidak bicara apa-apa, karena detik berikutnya, tangan pucatnya mengambil tongkat dari saku di kemeja gelapnya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ginny, dan mengayun tongkat itu tanpa sepatah kata, kemudian—kering.

Ginny meraba rambutnya, dan rambutnya kembali menjadi helaian yang bebas dari air cocktail yang ditumpahkan Parkinson tadi. Tangannya menyentuh gaun yang dikenakannya, dan—kering. Ginny tidak percaya akan semua _ini_. Perlahan, Ginny mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, dan Malfoy masih menatapnya dengan tatapan terhibur itu.

Mulutnya tak bisa terbuka, karena terkunci oleh kebingungan yang menyeruak di benak Ginny.

Malfoy mendengus lagi, dan pemuda Slytherin itu kembali memasukkan tongkatnya. "Aku tahu kau punya pemikiran yang mirip dengan saudaramu yang lain; lama," kata Malfoy. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Weasley, cukup katakan bahwa kau memaafkan Pansy."

Apa? Ginny pasti bermimpi. Malfoy melihatnya dituangi minuman oleh Parkinson dan gerombolannya? Demi ap—Merlin.

"Lidahmu tersangkut di tenggorokan, Weasley?"

Ketika Malfoy mengatakan hal itu, Ginny segera sadar dan memberikan tatapan yang bercampur antara syok, bimbang, dan ingin berterima kasih.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukan hal baik, Malfoy," kata Ginny dari dasar hatinya, "Oh, benar, aku memaafkan Parkinson."

Malfoy menatapnya merendahkan, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memilih untuk—" Ginny memutar matanya, mencari kata yang tepat, "Membantuku mengeringkan rambut dan gaunku?"

Malfoy menatapnya lagi, dan kali ini lebih datar. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Ginny, lalu mengedikkan bahu sambil melangkah menjauh dari Ginny. Ginny nyaris meneriakkan tuntutan yang berbunyi, 'hey, pengecut, aku belum mendengar jawabanmu!' sebelum Malfoy berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya tanpa berbalik, membuat Ginny hanya melihat sebuah iris kelabu yang bersinar di kegelapan.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu."

Setelah Malfoy pergi, benar-benar sudah tidak kelihatan lagi di mata cokelat Ginny, gadis berambut merah itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Malfoy sebelumnya, dengan mulut menganga.

– **The End –**

**Hana's Footnote::**

Hyaaaa itu ending-nya gak banget yah, kesannya cheesy banget **-_-v** maafkan Hana karena ngerusak karakterisasi Drinny... ini ampe ganti fic empat kali buat Rani #nyedotingus btw, itu Pansy bisa rada2 jahat bukan bash, loh. Okelah, review ditunggu sangat, dan Hana mau berterima kasih buat yang mau baca sampai sini. **^^a**

Peyukcium,  
-Hana.

Finished on 10th of May, 2012.


End file.
